


The Recruitment of the Hero of Ferelden

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [89]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Mage (Dragon Age) Origin, Recruitment, bard style, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonagePrompt 5: Bard Style in form of Poem or Song- Warden Centric: Your OC’s recruitment.A minstrel puts their spin on the recruitment of Sevarra Amell by Warden-Commander Duncan.
Series: Reddit Prompts [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1153856
Kudos: 1





	The Recruitment of the Hero of Ferelden

There’s a saying as old as time:

“It’s not the size of the dog in the fight,

it’s the size of the fight in the dog.”

Commander Duncan would be reminded of this,

he would regret thinking of his recruit,

the future Hero of Ferelden,

as a scrawny runt.

After all,

only a fool underestimates a mage.

Not all battles are won

by whoever carries the biggest sword.

He met the slip of a girl,

the First Enchanter’s pride and joy,

newly-Harrowed and alive,

and wondered when the first stiff breeze would bowl her over.

The very next day,

the Warden-Commander would watch as she single-handedly

made grown men --Templars all-- cry for their mothers

and wet their smalls.

One was frozen here,

another was frozen there.

One ran away screaming,

haunted by things only he could see.

While a pair of his friends

foolishly stepped on a glyph of paralysis.

While the final poor sod

got a face full of Stone Fist.

And she was all but promising them more,

uttering a banshee’s horrid wail,

when the Knight-Commander struck her with a Smite most Holy.

But why did she do it?

But why would such a comfortable one as she

do something so against the rules

in the place she called home?

She breathed not a word nor offered a hint to her master

about her thoughts of rebellion

or her rage over an injustice about to be done.

A friend to be made Tranquil for the horrid, blasphemous act…

of falling in love with an initiate.

(Or so she was told.)

Alas, the future Warden Amell’s trust was betrayed.

Her friend, her brother,

a maleficar had become,

succumbing to the lure of the magic of blood.

He escaped, leaving both his dear ones behind

to face the consequences of his actions.

The Knight-Commander in a rage demanded

the Sister to Aeonar be sent

and the rebellious mage to the headsman’s axe go.

Duncan interceded

invoking the Right of Conscription

further courting the Templar’s rage.

In spite of the templar’s anger and bluster and disbelief,

it was allowed.

“It is a rare person who risks all for a friend in need,

I stand by my decision,”

said the Warden as he led Amell away to her new life.

Did he know

that in saving the one

that he would save us all?

\- work attributed to Philliam, a bard! However, scholars hotly debate this. 


End file.
